Wonderful Words
by Airazena
Summary: Max refuses to speak about her past as she moves to Arizona to live in her new foster home. She struggles with her memories and her past until Fang helps bandage her up. All Human, Sophomore year.
1. Antiwhat?

**Full Summary: Maximum Ride Fan-Fic, all human! Max refuses to speak about her past as she moves to Arizona to live in her new foster home. She struggles with her memories and her past until Fang shows up and helps bandage her up. MaxXFang, once again all human. High school years. Sophomore year. **

**Chapter: Anti-what? **

**Fang's POV**

My phone buzzed loudly while my alarm clock screamed at me. I could hear Hannah Montana playing loudly from my sisters room. What a wake up call on Saturday morning. I slammed my fist on the alarm clock and looked at my phone.

_1 new message from Iggy. _It read. I sighed and opened the message.

_Dude! Get off ur lazy butt and get over here! My new sister is going to be here any minute! _Oh. Right I forgot about Iggy getting a new step sister today. I quickly text back.

_I'm coming im coming! I totally forgot it was today…. don't judge me. _I placed my phone back onto my side table and went to my black wardrobe to put on my black t-shirt and my black jeans. And continued to put on my black converse and my blackened dog tags. If you haven't noticed I like black. I grabbed my phone and slid it in my pocket. I went in the other room to get Nudge my adopted sister. She had brown hair and brown skin tone, she also had an obsession of fashion and clothes . . . She was also a chatterbox.

"Nudge! We got to go, remember Ig's getting a new step sister?" Nudge jumped up from her bed and followed me. Leaving her radio on still.

"Do you think she will like shopping? Oh this is going to be fun! We can have sleep overs and make overs! We can do each others nails and talk about boys and how cute they are! Do you think she will like that Sam guy at our school? I sure hope not because he's a piggy jerk! Don't you agree? I mean he IS cute and all bu-" I cut her off with my hand and gave her a glare.

"Try not to yap her head off." I warned.

She nodded with my hand still on her mouth. She licked it. I flinched back and wiped the saliva on my jeans. She smiled a huge smile and took off down the sidewalk. How did we get outside? Oh well. Iggy's house was next to the house across from us and was hidden in the woods. So we had to walk a little bit.

When we finally got there I looked at the familiar house that took me back to child hood memories. This was like a second home to me. It was pure white with green shutters. It had a front porch and a back one. It also had a kinda tower like building on top, that was the new girls room. I was just about to knock when Iggy raked the door open and pulled me and Nudge in.

"What if she doesn't like it here? What if she hates me and Gazzy? Will she love it here? What does she look like? Do you thin-" I cut Iggy's nervous rambling with my hand.

"You hand out with Nudge too much." I said in a mocking tone. Iggy rolled his sightless eyes and licked my hand. I flinched back. What is with people and licking my hands? Just then Dr. M came in and ushered us to the living room.

"She will be here soon and she's brining her little sister, Angel. Now that everyone is here . . . GAZZY! GET DOWN HERE." Dr. M just realized he was still upstairs. He stomped his way down and sat with his arm crossed with a very annoyed look on his face.

The door bell rang loudly in the house and Dr. M went to go get it, already knowing who it was. Iggy looked excited and scared at the same time. I stifled a laugh.

"-over there is the kitchen and in here is the living room." Dr. M led two girls and their agent (I guess) into the living room. The oldest girl (who I guessed was my age) had brown hair with sun streaked highlights. She also had blue highlights mixed in her hair. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her face had no emotion on it. She wore ripped jeans and black converse with blue paint splatters on them. Her t-shirt was covered in paint colors and designs, much like graffiti. She wore a small jean jacket that had ripped off sleeves. On her neck was a necklace with millions of wings on it. Under her shirt you could see a small silver chain that hid well. The smaller girl was about Gazzy's age and had bright blue eyes and blond curls. She wore a pink dress and carried a angel teddy bear in her right hand. Her left hand held the older girls. Their agent spoke up.

"Well, Max and Angel meet the Martinez family." the smallest girl spoke up first.

"Hi! I'm Angel! And this is Max." She pointed at her expressionless sister. Iggy stood up.

"I'm Iggy." Iggy said simply. He was trying not to burst out questions.

"I'm Gazzy!"

"I'm Nudge! But my real name is Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge it's a weird and long story that I will be happy to tell you guys some time after we get to know each other! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to go shopping with guys because you really need a new outfit…"

Nudge stopped her after looking into Max's furious eyes. Angel hugged her sister around her legs and beckoned her to come down to her level. Max crouched down and Angel whispered in her ear. Max just nodded and her face lost all traces of emotions. Weird? Yes she talks less than me! Which is hard to pull off. Dr. M looked at their agent and was surprised to see sadness on her face.

"Max hasn't spoken in over 2 years. The only one who can get any emotion out of her is Angel." The agent explained. Wow, 2 years. Wonder why she doesn't talk. I raised an eyebrow.

"Two years? Is that possible?" Iggy asked clearly awed and concerned. Angel nodded.

"She use to talk all the time but after . . ." Angel stopped as Max glared at her.

"Sorry Max." Angel hugged her knees again. Max didn't even respond. Dr. M cleared her throat.

"Iggy, Gazzy and Fang could you take Max's and Angel's stuff up to their new rooms?" She asked kindly. I nodded and made my way over to the car outside. We brought up their bags to the tower building that had two bathrooms connected to the two guest rooms. We re-did the rooms so one was pink and the other was white. I helped with the white room because I couldn't stand the bright pink. Max was already in the white room as I came in. she sat on the window seat not moving. You could barely make out her breathing.

"Do you want me to help unpack?" I asked quietly. She just shrugged and took one of the boxes to the black dresser. Max unpacked slowly and never made a sound. I kept trying to get her to speak but it was no use.

"Max! Max!" Angel screamed as she ran into the room. Max looked ready to fight to the death but calmed down a bit when she saw Angel wasn't hurt. She must love her, Angel is the only family member she has left.

"Max! Nudge want's me to go over her house! Can I go? Please? With a cherry and sugar on top?" Angel gave Max these big eyes and Max sighed. She nodded once but held up her hand before Angel could get excited.

"You can come too, Max. Nudge won't mind." Max hesitated before she finally nodded and began to follow Angel out of the room. I followed knowing I wouldn't unpack by myself. We walked into the living room and Angel told Nudge yes. They jumped out the door and started their way to my house. Max followed silently. I took a step out the door but was stopped by Dr. M.

"Fang could you try to loosen up Max a little bit? I feel bad for the girl. You did it with Nudge and I was hoping you could do it for Max as well." Dr. M asked me kindly and brought back the time when Nudge barely spoke. I liked her better that way.

"Sure Dr. M. I'll try." Short and sweet not a long explanation on what I could do.

"I also put her in all of your classes as well as Iggy's. Watch over her please." Dr. M left me alone to walk back to my house.

When I got there Nudge was giving Angel a make over on the couch and Max was sitting in the far corner. Her face held pity and sadness, I can't help but wonder why. I walk slowly toward her and sit next to her. She's stiff and shows no emotion. She doesn't like it when people are close to her or touch her. I realized. I slowly slid to the other side of the sofa and Max relaxed a little bit.

"So Max. What's your favorite color?" I was going to start simple. Max didn't answer (big surprise) but she simply pointed to the blue paint splatters on her converse.

"Blue?" I asked, just making it clear. Max nodded. Wow movement theirs a first. It was silent, but it was a warm comfortable silence. Angel had pink makeup on her face and looked like a clown. Nudge and Angel burst out laughing and I let a small smile on my lips. Max's eyes held a emotion of happiness.

"Okay, Max your turn." Nudge said threw her giggles. Max shook her head vigorously. Angel walked over and crawled into her lap. Max was stiff for a second but relaxed slowly. Angel and Max stared at each other having a secret inside conversation. Angle looked at Nudge and shook her head.

"Max hates make overs and shopping." Angel said calmly. Max looked like very tired all of a sudden. Angel looked worried. She grabbed Max's hand and dragged her back to their house. What did I do? I followed. They got into their house running at full speed. Once they got into Max's room Angel looked frantically in Max's bag. She pulled out a bottle filled with pills and gave two to Max. Max swallowed them dry. She shook her head as if trying to clear it. Angel still looked worried and rushed into the bathroom. She brought back a glass of water which Max chugged down. I looked at my clock on my phone. It was 12:30 exactly in the afternoon.

"What's wrong?" I asked Angel.

"She needed her pills. For anti-depression or whatever." I nodded. Max looked very tired.

"She forgot to take them last night and it caught up to her. That's why she's all sleepy." Angel whispered the last part.

"How long has she had these?" weren't they suppose to work in a few months at the most. Angel's lips fell into a frown.

"Over a year. She's gotten better though, slowly." Angel looked very said and vulnerable. I felt bad that Max had to be put though whatever she was put through. Iggy came in just as Max went out cold. Angel wrapped the thin blanket around her and didn't move.

"Fang, what's going on?" Iggy whispered. He could hear Max's steady and low breathing.

"Max takes anti-depressant pills and she forgot to take them last night." Angel answered. Iggy made a shocked 'oh' face. Oh god, what is she going do to about school?


	2. Sleepover

**Chapter: Sleep-over**

**Max's POV**

I jumped out of bed as the alarm clock blared at me. Oh, it's Monday. Stupid school. At least I get to see Fang again. I have been thinking about talking to him. Like using my voice. Which isn't such a bad idea, whenever I'm around him I want to speak, loud and clear. I want to sing and to dance. He gives me this warm fuzzy feeling. I'm afraid though, I've never felt anything like this. I've only felt pain, never comfort or happiness. My dad was now behind bars and he can't get me. He was put in jail two weeks ago. I'm starting to think it's okay to talk now. But the only one I want to talk to is Fang. Erg! I don't want to like him, but I can't help it. He's been very nice to me, never pushing me into giving him information, never passing my boundaries. I hung out with him all day yesterday, I didn't know he could talk so much. All he needed to keep talking were nods, some movements and emotions. It felt very different to revel my emotions but I could get use to it. I only showed any emotions to Fang. He seemed very proud about that. Iggy was hyper active and a little crazy. Nudge is just a chatterbox with some serious issues with music, fashion, and make overs.

I pulled on a black tank top and short ripped shorts, knee high converse covered in paint splatters. Goth bangles and a star bracelet, a gold moon necklace and my silver key. My mother gave me the key before she . . . Died. I pushed the thought out of my mind and continued to get dressed. I put on a black hoodie with small colorful dots, I wrapped a extra long studded belt on my waist and picked up my messenger bag. I ran down stairs and out the door without breakfast as usual. I sat and waited at the bus stop. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge all appeared at the bus stop with me.

"Max why did you leave without breakfast?" Iggy asked concerned. I shrugged. Iggy's frown deepened but he didn't push it. He and Nudge sat down on the bench on either side of me. I tensed and got up. I walked next to the bus stop sign and slowly slid down. I stared at the cracked road.

I felt a presence behind me and tensed up again. I turned to look at Fang who sat on the other side of the pole. Our shoulders were touching lightly and I didn't mind. So I didn't move. Fang was watching the road too but I could see a smug look on his face. The bus finally came and we all climbed on. I sat in the front seat and was surprised when Fang slid in next to me. Nudge and Iggy slid in the one behind us. They began to chatter happily while I rummaged through my bag. I finally found my I-pod and quickly turned it on. I began to listen to _Boulevard Of Broken Dreams _by Greenday. I mouthed the words, ignoring the way Fang looked at me.

_I walk a lonely roadThe only one that I have ever knownDon't know where it goesBut it's home to me and I walk aloneI walk this empty streetOn the Boulevard of Broken DreamsWhere the city sleepsand I'm the only one and I walk aloneI walk aloneI walk aloneI walk aloneI walk a...My shadow's the only one that walks beside meMy shallow heart's the only thing that's beatingSometimes I wish someone out there will find me'Til then I walk aloneAh-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ahI'm walking down the lineThat divides me somewhere in my mindOn the border lineOf the edge and where I walk aloneRead between the linesWhat's fucked up and everything's alrightCheck my vital signsTo know I'm still alive and I walk aloneI walk aloneI walk aloneI walk aloneI walk a...My shadow's the only one that walks beside meMy shallow heart's the only thing that's beatingSometimes I wish someone out there will find me'Til then I walk aloneAh-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ahAh-ah, Ah-ahI walk aloneI walk a...I walk this empty streetOn the Boulevard of Broken DreamsWhere the city sleepsAnd I'm the only one and I walk a...My shadow's the only one that walks beside meMy shallow heart's the only thing that's beatingSometimes I wish someone out there will find me'Til then I walk alone... _

I walk alone. I looked over at Fang and he gave me a small smile. I walk alone, that will never change. I will only have my shadow as company and my heart will be the only thing that beats. I will forever walk alone. The song changed into Diary by Tino Coury. I mouthed these words as well.

_I read your diaryAnd it saidThat you weren't in love with meAnd you're leavingAnd I wish that I didn't seeThat you fell in love with him, him, himBut I read your diaryI saw a book wit lock and key right next to your nameI, I, I, I couldn't help myself cause things aint just been the sameCan you please tell me cause this sh** is so insaneMy heart is bleedingPapercut from reading, readingPage 1Says that your falling in and out of lovePage 2Says all them things I do just aint enoughPage 3No I couldn't see, Page 3 says you don't know how to explain it to meBut I read your diaryAnd it saidThat you weren't in love with meAnd you're leavingAnd I wish that I didn't seeThat you fell in love with him, him, himBut I read your diaryOh Oh OhYour diaryOh Oh OhI turn the page and see a picture of you and himNo, No, No, that was the night you told me you were out with yourFriendsAnd now I know that my kiss was just S, SecondMy heart is bleedingPapercut from reading, reading... Page 4Says your addicted to sexin him every nightPage 5Has all the reasons you know that this isn't rightPage 6I can't handle thisI feel just like JT on that cry me a river Cause I read your diaryAnd it saidThat you weren't in love with meAnd your leavingAnd I wish that I didn't seeThat you fell in love with him, him, himBut I read your diaryOh Oh OhYour diaryOh Oh OhLet's make a list(Check)Broken promises(Check)How you always told me you loved me right after every kiss(Check)And you, you always talkin shitOn them other chicks(Check)And now it's obvious that we know who the real bitch is... I read your diaryAnd it saidThat you weren't in love with meAnd you're leavingAnd I wish that I didn't seeThat you fell in love with him, him, himBut I read your diaryOh Oh OhYour diaryOh Oh OhYour Diary_

We finally arrived at school and I couldn't wait for it to be over with. Fang brought me to the office to get my schedule. I had all of Fang's classes, I had Maths, Science, Acting, Choir, History, Language Arts. Choir? Why me? I sighed, this is going to be a long week.

**(Page-Break)**

I got 3 detentions over a week because I refused to talk. So stupid! I met a couple of Fang's friends and they had a band called the Flock. Their pretty good, and damn Fang can sing! It's deep and beautiful. It was Friday afternoon and we're all heading back home on the bus. I suddenly feel vibrations in my pocket. Text message. Yes, Dr. M gave me a full keyboard phone. It is pretty cool. It was from Asher. I liked test messaged because I didn't have to talk but I could talk, get it? No? Okay . . . The text message read.

_Me and Fang are having a sleep over at his house and I was wondering if you wanted to come. We have a sleep over every Friday with Nudge, Ella, Iggy and the other band members. _Hm. I've never been to a sleepover. I wonder what you do there. Fang was bobbing his head to his I-pod. I tapped him on the shoulder and he opened his eyes to look at me, still bobbing his head slightly. I smiled a little and Fang smiled back. I showed him the text message while he took his ear buds out.

"You can come if you want. We have karaoke and tons of snakes. Plus we watch movies." Fang explained. I nodded excited. He smiled and pointed at the phone. I frowned a little bit and wrote on a clear text. I wrote: I've never been to a sleep over. I showed Fang so that he knew. His eyes grew wide.

"Ever?" He asked. I nodded and blushed a little. "You are defiantly coming then." He vowed. I nodded and text back to Asher.

_Fang says I have to go, so I'll be there. I've never been to a sleepover soo. _

_You knw what I luv bout txt messages? _

_What? _

_You actually talk. _

_*rolls eyes*_

_Lol c u soon! _

_Kk. Bye _

When the bus finally dropped us off I was bouncing in excitement. Iggy laughed as he felt me jumping up and down. Fang was watching me with a raised eyebrow. I took off toward Fang's house but Iggy stopped me.

"You need to get clothes and your toothbrush." Iggy said to me. I frowned a crossed my arms. I quickly turned toward my house. Fang gave a small chuckle.


	3. Sing It

**Chapter: Sing It**

**Fang POV (A/N: Most of the story shall be in Fang's POV until Max starts taking and expressing more feelings) **

Max and her other family members left to go get sleeping bags and other things. I was happy that Max was excited to have a sleep over. What shocked me the most was that she has never been to a sleep over. I wonder what her past is? Where did her family go to? Who is she?

I quickly walked into my home and began to push furniture around making the living room larger. I had a 30 in flat screen hanging on my wall, below that was a Xbox 360 and a Wii, along with 4 large cabinets filled to the brim with video games and movies. I don't mean to brag about the money I have but (and this is a secret between us) my dad is thinking about buying a gold toilet. I I'm totally against the idea, who needs a golden toilet? I mean all your going to do is do your businesses in there. Every Friday night my parents are out with "friends" having "dinner". Also known as getting wasted at a club. I rarely see my parents, let alone talk to them. I could end up in a hospital for 2 weeks and they most likely wouldn't visit or talk to me about it until they get a hospital bill. But no worries I have Nudge to keep me company *gag*.

The doorbell rang while me and Nudge pushed each other to reach the door. Nudge suddenly pulled me down and dragged me into the sitting room. She then proceeded to run and get the door. I huffed, sisters.

"I can't wait to meet this Max person she sounds really nice!" It was Ella, Nudge's best shopping buddy.

"I know! I'm excited too! She's sleeping over but word of advice she doesn't talk like at all! It's kinda creepy I mean she barely shows any emotion except to Fang which no surprise there! Fang's a pretty likable person how he doesn't talk all the time and barely says a word about anything let along HIS feelings and then ther-" Ella slapped her hand on Nudge's face so hard it made a snapy sound. Nudge was use to it and didn't flinch. The doorbell rang again. I opened the door without hassle seeing as though Nudge's friend was already here. Asher, and his best friend Richard. Richard was our drum playing and Asher was a guitar player along with myself. Ella and Nudge sing back up and any weird instrument we happen to need. Iggy did a mean bass and Gazzy was our number 1 fan. Woo hoo. I was lead singer and piano expert.

"Yo Fang! What's up?" Asher called happily. He gave me a one handed hug which of course I didn't return.

"So when's Max getting here? I want her to meet Richard." He pointed toward the already comfortable teen lounging lazily with his feet up.

"I'm sure she will be here soon along with the rest of her family." I said calmly and ushered them into the overly sized living room. After 20 minutes Max and her family finally showed up. Iggy looked plain freaked out and was dragging Max in the background. In front of me were Gazzy and Angel. Angel spoke first.

"WE HAD A DISSAGREEMENT ON MAX'S PILLS AND- AND- AND SHE SAID NO!" Angel screamed happily, Gazzy jumped up and down with her. I looked toward a very angry Max and a excited Iggy.

"Just say what you told us to Fang!" Iggy screamed loudly. By now the rest of the group was huddling around the door to see what was up.

"NO! Okay?" Max screamed No but whispered okay. Her voice was pained and cracked on her words.

"She spoke! She spoke! She spoke!" the family was happily jumping up and down chating over and over. Max looked upset and looked like her wall was crumbling. It was upsetting to see her sad. It made me sad. She dove past me and into my bedroom which was almost a second bedroom to her. I left and followed her.

XxXxX

Max was curled on my bed in a almost asleep state.

"Max? Are you okay?" I whispered as I closed my door. She shook her head and patted her neck.

"It hurts?" She nodded.

"That's expected speaking for the first time in over 2 years. I'll see if I have any medicine." I left my room and entered my bathroom. In the medicine cabinet we had everything but a pain reliever. I turn around going to tell Max but she was in front of me. She cocked her head to the side looking curiously at me and the cabinet. I shrugged and opened it. She shuffled through the cabinet and pulled out a bottle. Ha it's pain reliever, shoot. She looked at the instructions and quickly took 3 pills out of the bottle.

"Max, that's gonna make you really sleepy." She nodded and looked at me as if to say 'yeah? What's the problem?' I shrugged and motioned for her to continue. She swallowed the pills dry. When she did her sleeve came up a little and I was what looked like a massive scar. It looked like it started at her wrist and traveled down her entire arm. So this is why she doesn't wear short sleeved. I bet the same things goes with pants and maybe even shoes. Oh Max what happened to you? I was pulled out of my questions when I heard yelling down-stairs.

I ran down and into the living room where Iggy was still excited and wanted Max to keep saying the word 'no'. She looked at me pleadingly.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to Iggy." I told him, almost demanding him to stop. He rose an eyebrow, he did that when he was thinking.

"Yeah, your right. Sorry Max." She nodded and slumped down onto one of the many couches. I sat next to her (on the other side, it's a sofa not a love seat) while the others put in Sing It into the Wii. I looked at the clock it was 4 and almost time for super. I looked over at Max. She was already staring at me and a small blush came over her nose and cheeks.

"Want to help me make dinner?" I pointed to the clock when I said dinner. Max looked like she was debating something.

"But we want to play Halo!" Asher's voice called. He, Richard, Ella and Nudge were all fighting over either playing Halo or Sing it. Sing it won when Iggy and Gazzy said they wanted to play as well. I rolled my eyes, jumped off the couch grabbed Max's wrist lightly so she could escape if she wanted to, and dragged her into the kitchen. The whole time she didn't stop me or pull away from my wrist. She's trusting me more!

Turns out Max can't cook worth crap, the only thing she can cook is chocolate-chip cookies and water. Once we had every snack worth eating we brought it out into the living room to find Gazzy, Richard, Iggy and Angel all dancing on the table (it's a BIG table people) Max glared at Angel and stomped over to her. When Angel noticed Max her face turned to fear as she looked around widely. Max turned to me with the same worried face and looked around as if to say "Where are your parents?"

"My parents are out with their friends having dinner, they won't be back until mid-night and leave in the morning at 4." I quickly answered. Max nodded looking plainly relived.

XxXxX

Once everyone was full and lazily sitting on the couches (Max was sitting almost right next to me. She looked very tired.) Nudge put in Sing It (again after a Halo war) and picked the song "Can't be Tamed" By Miley Cyrus. She sang along with the music, damn gotta love her voice.

_For those who don't know me _

_I can get a bit crazy _

_Have to get my way yep _

_24 hours a day _

_Cause I'm hot like that _Nudge smiled on that part.

_Every guy, everywhere _

_just gives me mad attention _

_Like I'm under inspection _

_I always get a ten cause _

_I'm built like that _Nudge shook her hips,she seemed totally absorbed in the song.

_I go through guys _

_like Money flying out the hands _

_They try to change me _

_but they realize they can't _

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan _

_If u gonna be my man understand _

_I can't be tamed _

_I can't be saved _

_I can't be blamed _

_I can't can't _

_I can't can't be tamed _

_I can't be changed _

_I can't be tamed _

_I can't be can't_

_ I can't be tamed _She held the note a little longer then necessarily. 

_If there is a question about my intentions _

_I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya _

_Or tell you to go to hell I'm not a brat like that_

_I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged _

_If you can understand this _

_We can make some magic _

_I'm wrong like that _

_I wanna fly_

_I wanna drive _

_I wanna go _

_I wanna be a part of something _

_I don't know And if you try to hold me back _

_I might explode Baby, by now you should know _

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be saved _

_I can't be blamed _

_I can't can't _

_I can't can't be tamed_

_ I can't be changed _

_I can't be tamed _

_I can't be can't _

_I can't be tamed_

_Well I'm not a trick you play _

_I'm wired the different way _

_I'm not a mistake _

_I'm not a fake _

_It's set in my DNA _

_Don't change me _

_Don't change me _

_Don't change me _

_Don't change me (I can't be tamed)_

_I wanna fly _

_I wanna drive _

_I wanna go _

_I wanna be a part of something _

_I don't know _

_And if you try to hold me back _

_I might explode_

_ Baby, by now you should know _

_I can't be tamed _

_I can't be saved _

_I can't be blamed _

_I can't can't _

_I can't can't be tamed _

_I can't be changed _

_I can't be tamed _

_I can't be can't _

_I can't be tamed _Nudge held the last note for the longest time, it seemed to only be a buzz in my ears when it ended. We all clapped and hooted, until it was Asher's turn. It was quiet while he chose a song. He chose My first Kiss by 3OH!3. It was a duet, so Ella chipped in. **(Bold is Asher **_**Italics are Ella) **_

**My first went a little like this**

**And twist, and twist.**

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_And twist and twist_

**I said no more teachers and no more books**

**I gotta kiss under the bleachers**

**Hoping that nobody looks**

**Lips like licorice tongue like candy**

**Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?**

**In the back of the car On the way to the bar**

**I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)**

**At the foot of the stairs**

**With my fingers in your hair**

**Baby this is it**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I make you say**

**whooooooo .. whooooo**

**(repeat)**

_Well my first kiss went a little like this_

**I said no more sailors and no more soldiers**

**With your name in a heart**

**Tattooed up on the shoulders**

**Your kiss is like whiskey**

**It gets me drunk**

**And I wake up in the morning**

**With the taste of your tongue**

**In the back of the car on the way to the bar**

**I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)**

**At the foot of the stairs**

**With my fingers in your hair**

**Baby this is it**

**She won't ever get enough**

**.com**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I make you say**

**whooooooo .. whooooo**

**(repeat)**

**My first kiss went a little like this**

**and twist and twist**

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_and twist and twist_

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I make you say**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I anekatips had it my way**

**You know that I make you say**

**whoooooo whoooooooo**

**(repeat)**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I make you say!**

That was a total Asher song, I feel bad for Ella, that was NOT her song type, oh well. After 10 more songs, they pretty much pushed me up to sing. They chose "Fallen Angel" by Chris Brown, I hate that guy.

_If I could, take a trip, to outer space_

_She would be the one, I would see_

_When I get to heavens gate_

_She would welcome me with her arms, open wide, and her smile_

_Would shadow me brighter than the sun_

_She hasn't had a fair chance, so I'll give her one_

_Let me tell you who she is, yeah_

_She's a fallen angel, sent from heaven up above_

_She's a fallen angel, waitin for me to love her, yeah (Know that she's) _

_She's a fallen angel, take your judgment off her_

_I know, that she's a fallen angel_

_You know, maybe I should_

_Help her mend, her broken wings_

_So she can fly again_

_But I don't wanna lose everything that I've gained_

_It's turnin me a selfish man (oh)_

_Cause without her my heart just don't go, no more (no more)_

_I couldn't take the pain of watchin her fly away_

_So say that you'll stay_

_She's mine_

_She's a fallen angel, (ooh) _

_sent from heaven up above_

_She's a fallen angel, waitin for me to love her, yeah_

_(Know that she's) She's a fallen angel, _

_so take your judgment off herI know, that she's a fallen angel _

_Don't you_

_Baby don't you (don't you worry) worry_

_I'm gon help you (I'm gon help you ) fly (I'm gon help you fly)_

_Just take me under yo (take me under) wings,_

_ And we can reach the (we can reach the) sky_

_ (We can reach the sky)Baby don't you (don't you worry) worry, _

_I'm gon help you (I'm gon help you ) fly (I'm gon help you fly)Yo mama,_

_ don't you (take me under) worry_

_You gon reach the (we can reach the) sky (We can reach the sky)She's a... _

_She's a fallen angel, (hey hey) sent from heaven up above, just for me_

_She's a fallen angel, waitin for me to wrap my heart around her, know (Know that she's) _

_She's a fallen angel, makin due with all the judgment (no)_

_I know, that she's (yeah) a fallen angel (ooh ahh)_

_Baby I knowI know that they done hurt you_

_But I'm hereLet's take it all awaySo if you let me... Y_

_ou know what, just put your heart in my hands_

_And everything they say, I take it backLike this..._

_You don't mean nothing, _

_I don't want ya_

_I don't need ya, _

_Never loved ya, _

_You're nobody, _

_And 'll never make it, _

_You're a mistake (ooh), _

After that we decided it was time to sleep, it was 11 and my parents would be home soon. Max pulled out a blue sleeping bag and curled up on the floor beside the couch I was sleeping on.

"Max, you don't have to sleep on the floor, you can have this couch if you want." She shook her head. Stubborn girl.

"Then I'll sleep on the floor with you." I climbed off of the couch and laid down beside her, her eyes were looking at me curiously. I shrugged, what was kinda awkward was that I was shirtless, but I didn't mind. I closed my eyes as sleep dragged me under.

XxXxX

I awoke to the sound of the grand piano, Max wasn't in her sleeping bag. I quietly got up from my sleeping bag and carefully stepped around people. Sure enough Max was playing the piano. Something I'd never heard. I slowly slid down into a sitting position and listened. She was really good. I got up and walked over to her. She didn't notice me at first as she kept playing, I sat down beside her. She continued to play. I watched as her fingers were a blur and looked like they were barely touching the keys.

"Don't tell." She whispered, she kept playing. So she knew I was here, she didn't mind.

"I won't." She nodded and stopped. I realized she changed into a tank top and shorts, she had many different scars crawling up and down her skin. Some over lapped and created strange marks. She watched me and whispered yet again.

"Don't tell." Her brown eyes were pleading but full of trust. I nodded. I grabbed her hand gently and pulled her back to our sleeping bags. She crawled into hers and motioned for me to get in with her. I raised my eyebrow but did as she wanted. I wrapped my arms around her unsure, she laid her head down on my chest and her breathing became slowly and deeper. I watched her as I got pulled down into the dark water of sleep.


	4. Father's Skill

**Chapter: Father's Skill**

**Fang's POV **

I woke up slowly to find Max is still snuggled into me. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and PJ bottoms. She must of changed. I lifted her sleeve up just a little bit and looked at her scars. There were millions, most were short and not extremely deep, most likely self inflicted. There were a few that were a inch thick and were 3 or 4 inches long. They were ragged and seemed to be done by either a whip or a butcher knife. And that was only her arm. It was still pretty early, so I just relaxed and watch Max for a bit. Half an hour later Max opened her eyes half way and seemed to be half awake.

"Hey Max." She yawned in a response.

"How did you sleep?" I asked kindly. She nodded and gave a half hearted thumbs up. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly and Max slid out of the sleeping bag and went into the kitchen. I followed and saw here looking though the cabinets.

"I'll make pancakes if you want." I said simply, Max nodded excitedly. So I turned on the stove and got two different pancake batter.

"Blueberry or chocolate?" I asked. Max pointed to the chocolate and I began to make pancakes.

XxXxX

At around 1 the phone rang. I was watching TV with Max sitting on my lap. She has been close to me every since last night. Max got off my lap as I went to answer the phone. Asher beat me.

"Hello?" Pause.

"Yeah, Max is here. Why?" Ash sounded suspicious.

"No you can't talk to her. Whose calling?" Ash pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the phone with an angry expression.

"Who called?" I asked, I don't need a creeper showing up at my house.

"It was a jail call, he said he was Max's father and her wanted to speak with her." Asher hung up the phone and turned to look at me. Max's dad is in jail?

"Max! Can you come here?" I yelled into the living room. Max showed at my side in a second looking between us.

"We just got a call from jail asking for you, I asked who it was and he said he was your dad. Then he like hung up. It was plain rude." Asher said almost nonchalantly. Max's eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"You don't have to tell us anything Max but we thought you should know." I said calmly, she looked a little relieved. I walked back into the living room.

"Okay everyone! Band practice!" Iggy called happily. We all traveled down to the basement which was re-done into our recording studio. It was filled with equipment and instruments. We even had a electric keyboard which Max seemed very happy about. I decided to play Sexy Chick by: David Guetta. Everyone got ready and I called off.

_Yes I can see her,_

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her _

_Oh she's a diva_

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

_They say she low down _

_It's just a rumor and I don't believe em_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town. _

_She's nothing like a girl you've every seen before_

_Nothing you can't compare to your neighborhood girl_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull her close_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn girl_

_Yes I can see her_

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh shes a diva_

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

_They say she low down_

_Its just a rumor and I don't believe em_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick _I ended the song and looked over at Max. She was playing the same song on the keyboard. I motioned for them to be quiet. Max was awesome. She looked up and jumped back.

"That was great Max!" Asher gushed and hugged her. She went stiff but forcefully relaxed. I looked at my watch, crap, well parties over.

XxXxX

Great, here I am at school, and guess what? Bridget and Lisa got back from Hawaii and are back for the school year. Again GREAAAT. (Please note MAJOR sarcasm.)

"Hey Fangy." Lisa purred in my ear. She was practically on top of me. Bridget was on my other side pressing herself to me. She'd need glue to get any closer.

"Um . . . Hi." I'm not sure how to deal with these things.

"Did you miss us?" Bridget purred as her hand traveled up my leg.

"No I didn't." I whispered under my breath. I saw Asher and Max enter the class, ASHER SAVE ME!

"Hey! Whores! Get lost! He's already taken!" Asher made a shooing jester at them.

"Taken by who?" Sneered Lisa.

"By Max of course." Asher said like it wasn't a big deal. WTF Asher! I said SAVE not get Max into some weird situation. Max's eyes were huge.

"Who the hell is Max? Fang is gay?" Bridget looked hopelessly confused. Asher pointed at Max.

"That's Max. M-A-X. Max." He talked to them like they were stupid, which they kinda are.

"That? This slut? Really?" Lisa laughed and Bridget joined in.

"Why would Fang date _that?_ Like why? Max," Lisa addressed her now, "Can you talk Max? Can you say bit-ch?" Silence. Max didn't speak. She became that emotionless person.

"She's mute!" Bridget started laughing while a blush of embarrassment and anger crept over Max's face. One second Lisa was laughing and the next she was on the floor holding her nose, which was gushing blood. Max looked beyond smug. She spat on her face and walked away and sat down in the front row.

God I love Max, wait WHAAAAAA? No I don't love her, she's my friend and will only be my friend. I sat down next to her just as the speaker went off.

"_Maximum Ride to the principle's office, Maximum Ride." _Maximum Ride? Wait . . . Max-imum. I looked at Max as she got up and left down to the principle's office. 20 minutes after I get a text message from her.

_Help me, I can't explain now I don't talk and the dumbo is keeping me here till I do. Save me! _

I laughed, and raised my hand.

"Yes Nick?"

"Call me Fang and can I go to the bathroom?" I asked politely.

"Sure, here's a pass." Mrs. Lantic gave me the pass and I texted Max back.

_On my way, don't worry (= _

I pretty much ran into the office and into Mr. Dumbo's office. Max was sitting with her arms crossed and glaring at the principle.

"Nick what are you doing here?" He asked in a pissed off tone.

"Sir, Max doesn't speak, she's mute sir." I lied quickly. Max nodded.

"Oh, well could you explain what happened in home room?"

"Lisa and Bridget were calling Max bad things."

"What kind of things?"

"Do I have permission to say that?" He gave me a duh look.

"She called her a slut, bitch, and whore. You can ask Asher too, he was there."

"Alright, and so in defense to what Miss Lisa was saying Max punched her." I nodded.

"In that case, Max your free to go. I'll talk to Bridget and Lisa later." She nodded and left with me following her.

"So, I'm guessing you got your fighting skills from your dad?" I asked plainly curious. She stopped for second but nodded slowly. We continued with class.


	5. Mc What?

**Chapter: Mc What?**

**Fang's POV **

Have you ever craved something so much that you will tackle someone to get it? Have you ever wanted to faint with joy when you got it? Have you ever felt like you were going to burst with anger if you didn't get it right there and then? Well, that's Gazzy at this moment. He's been begging for a kids meal from McDonald's for over 4 hours. Max was upstairs reading or something, not sure. Wait, perfect excuse to get away from this brat. I got off the couch and started my way to Max's room. I finally got to the top step and felt like I was going to fall all the way back down again. I could hear music blasting on high, it was Thee Days Grace.

I opened the door a crack only to find Max banging on the drums matching the song. It must have been on restart when the same song started over again. I recognized it was Someone Who Cares. Max mouthed the lyrics as he sang them.

_Every street in this city is the same to me,_

_Everyone's got a place to be._

_But there's no room for me, _

_Am I to blame?_

_When the guilt and the same hang over me,_

_Like a dark cloud that chases you down in the pouring rain. _

I felt her connecting with the song and couldn't help but feel sorry, she felt like there was no place for her in the world.

_It's so hard to find someone who cares about you,_

_But it's easy enough to find someone _

_Who looks down on you. _

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_

_When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you._

_It's not what it seems, When you're not on the scene,_

_There's a chill in the air._

_But there's people like me,_

_That nobody sees so nobody cares._

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_

_When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you._

_Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together _

_When you've come undone?_

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about?_

It broke here for a guitar solo, I sat with my back against the wall listening to the song I've heard hundreds of times but never thought about the lyrics.

_I swear this time it won't turn out the same _

'_cause now I've got myself to blame._

_And you'll know where you end up _

_On the streets that is easy enough to find someone who_

_Looks down on you._

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_

_When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you._

_Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together _

_When you've come undone?_

_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you? _The song slowly ended while Max sat at the drums, unmoving. I opened the door slowly and sat down on her bed. I could see her eyes flicker to me but retreat back down to the drums.

"I didn't know you played the drums." I said, in all honestly I really didn't know what to say. Max nodded and continued to stare at the drums. We sat in comfortable silence until a scratchy sore voice asked,

"You play?" She barely whispered it but I could hear it perfectly. I felt my eyes widen the tiniest bit but quickly recovered. I shook my head.

"Are you only speaking to me?" Se thought for a second before nodding her head. I smiled, that rare smile that seems to happening more every day. She smiled back and tapped the drum stick on one of the drums. She began to play some random set of beats, her chocolate brown eyes darting from drum to drum making sure to hit the right ones in the right place. I just noticed the bags under her eyes, now that I notice that she looks purely exhausted.

"Max, you look tired." I stated the obvious but I wanted to know why she wasn't sleeping. She stopped drumming and turned to look at me. She picked up a pile of papers on her desk and gave me them. I look through them, they were reports, math, English, and history homework from the beginning of the year to papers due next week. Max's name was on every paper.

"You did all this last night?" I asked stunned. She nodded slowly, as if saying "_Yeah…? What's the problem?"_

"You didn't need to do all of it, besides by the looks of it you got almost every one correct." I was staring at a perfect math paper of advance algebra, like college advance. She hesitantly shrugged and looked at the back of a CD album. I watched as she put the CD in the player and hit the play button. Max mouthed the words as they flowed out of the speakers.

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone_

_Feels like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,_

_The tears will not stop raining down._

_So stand in the rain. _

_Stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown. _

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the rain. _

The song took on a solo as Max slowly sat down next to me on the bed. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the song, I slowly pulled her into a hug, she didn't pull away.

_She won't make a sound _

_Alone in this fight by herself_

_And the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down._

_She wants to be found._

_The only way out if through everything she's running from. _

_Wants to give up and lie down._

_So stand in the rain. _

_Stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown. _

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the rain. _

Another solo. I looked down at Max who looked asleep until the words came again. Her mouth formed them perfectly.

_So stand in the rain. _

_Stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown. _

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the rain. _

_So stand in the rain. _

_Stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown. _

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the rain. _

**(A/N: Super Chick, Stand in the rain.)**

She slowly opened her eyes as the song stopped, she looked up at me curiously. I suddenly felt like there were magnets pulling us together, my eyes suddenly heavy as I watch Max's eyes close. We slowly inched toward each other, I could feel her warm breath on my face and the shadow of her lips on mine.

"MAX! FANG! We're ge- whoa! What's going on here?" Iggy barged through Max's door and we jumped apart. Max's face became bright pink as she blushed. I could feel my face heat up the tiniest bit as well. Iggy stood there facing us by the sound of our breathing, his face held amusement and smugness.

"So what happened?" He asked, I punched his arm and quickly thought of something to change the subject with.

"We're getting what?" I asked in fake curiosity. Iggy totally forgot what was about to happen to his _new_ step sister in _her _room.

"We're going to McDonalds! A family night out! Of course you and Nudge are invited. We're going to the one with a play ground inside the building!" Iggy jumped up and down happily. Max's face just looked beyond confused.

"McDonalds, the best burger store across America! Awesome free toys in every kids meal!" Max's face became more confused with every sentence, but Iggy didn't notice as he rambled on about how awesome McDonalds was.

"You've never heard of MCD?" I asked curiously and stunned. Max shook her head no.

"Quick! To Fang's car because my mom's van will not fit everybody!" Iggy ran down the many stairs without tripping, hard to remember this kids blind. I looked at Max and caught her staring at me, she blushed and followed me down the stairs.

**XxXxX**

We walked to my garage which held 6 or 7 different cars, 2 were mine the rest was my moms and dads. I looked over at my black motorcycle which had red flames. I turned to my black and red Bugatti Car. I just got my license a few weeks ago but had special training and crap before I started car school. Yes, my dad paid for a private tutor to teach me car stuff, I now know how to take apart and put back together a engine. I slid into the drivers seat as Max opened the door for shot gun but Iggy quickly slipped in.

"Hey, hey Max gets shotgun." Iggy looked truly upset.

"But I'm your bestest best friend." He pouted sadly.

"First Max called it and second bestest isn't a word." Iggy slipped into the back while a very smug Max slid into the front. We drove to McDonalds quietly, Iggy singing along to the radio and me and Max staring at the road in front of us.

I slid into the MCD parking lot and parked next to Ig's mom's car. We got out and entered MCD. Angel came running toward us and hugged Max around the knees. She patted her head affectingly, and sat down next to me and Iggy with Angel on her lap. Since she had never heard of MCD we ordered for her. We got her a double cheese burger with everything on it, a large fry and a large root beer (her favorite drink).

She took her first bit and her eyes went huge. She began to attack the poor burger till it was gone. She licked her lips and smiled for what I believed the first time.

**I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy and didn't know how to proceed but I gots an idea and im going with it. REVIEW~!**


End file.
